Zanin
Zanin is the "ultimate" ''warrior developed by '''Thyuchor labs'. he was created as a fusion between Frieza's and Gokus's DNA, with the'' merciless attitude of frieza'' and the'' incredible fighting skill of Goku'', he has practically no equal in combat when he reaveals his true'' unrestricted'' power. He has been described by many as "he who has no limits" due to his incredible potential only growing bigger by the second, this is due to the fact that Frieza (whom has never trained a day in his life when his DNA was harvested) had so much potential and never tried to discover where as Zanin did due to his lust for power (which he inherits Goku). Backstory in early age 759, a scientist who worked in the frieza force cut a layer of skin off of Frieza's thumb (similar to how Lex Luthor did to Zod in dawn of justice), the next day the scientist left with Ginyu's DNA also, he left for Thyuchor labs, there they tried to fuse the DNA of the 2 strongest beings of all time, however Ginyu's couldnt handle Frieza's and was destroyed. over 3 years later they found Goku on planet Yardrat, when they had discovered this man who had defeated Frieza they had to have his DNA instead of Ginyu's, so after taking a layer of his skin, the scientist left for Thyuchor labs yet again, this time however the fusion process worked and on february 3rd of age 763 they had created the almighty Zanin. Zanin had all the memories and knowledge of both Frieza and Goku had at the time their DNA was harvested immediately at birth, meaning he could restrict his power just like frieza could on namek and he had full access to super saiyan like goku did on yardrat, he also had some knowledge of the yardratians "instant transmission" technique. he already knew he was a separate being to those two as he was born knowing he was cloned to be the ultimate warrior, and his training was non-stop, at the time he was already stronger than the androids and twenty years later even Vegito is a pushover compared to him. In age 783 he travalled to earth in order to challenge Goku and the Z fighters, starting with yamcha whom he left bleeding out in agony after merely two blows then taking on Master Roshi and Tien Shinhan, both of whom pushed him into using his 2nd form, after leaving Master Roshi out cold he soon promptly beat down Tien who was able to hold his own against Zanin, but then krillin entered the scene and helped Tien take down Zanin, and while the outcome wasnt much different it still helped. When Zanin showed off his 3rd formhowever, he fainted Tien and nearly defeated krillin, until Piccolo showed and started fighting with Zanin and holding his own until Zanin defeated the earthling Krillin, the namekian Piccolo was struggling, and only when Gohan in his ultimate form appeared did he enter his final form. Zanin was still winning though, for his cunning tactics and ability to outsmart his opponents, led him to ultimately wipeout son Gohan. He then went against Piccolos new divine namek form and was clearly struggling until he transformed Super Saiyan and won easily, but when Goku and Vegeta arrive he one shots Vegeta with all of his power and then fights SSJ Goku with Goku winning easily, until Zanin decides to show off a form he has never shown anyone in any battle before and has only ever used in training. his masked super saiyan form is revealed and is able to take down Goku as SSJ, forcing him into using SSJ2 which was still only just stronger than Zanins form. Zanin decided to surprise Goku revealing he had even more power than that, he was ready to reveal to Goku his true ultimate power... Powers and Abilities flight - flight with use of ki kamehameha - is implied he can use it death beam - is implied he can use it death ball - is implied he can use it spirit bomb - is implied he can use it kaioken - is implied he can use it power up - can increase his ki usage at will hidden potential - can gain energy from his vast pool of potential for a certain period of time toroom wave - his signature attack, a beam like the kamehameha, uses one hand like the death beam (has the combined strength of a kamehameha and a death beam) holy genocide - can destroy anything you specifically choose for it to destroy instant transmission - a form of teleportation he learnt to use by himself adaptability - can adapt his cellular structure to fit the situation he is in (e.g. in a stealth mission, can hide from thermal and x-ray vision) Alternate Forms first form the first form he uses, similar to friezas first form with some aspects of saiyan biology such as the oozaru capabilities and spiky hair (which grows darker through each new form) this is the form he used to take on Master Roshi. second form the form he uses to defeat Tien, a powerful warrior with near unbeatable power and mighty girth, not one to mess with. Tien and krillin even struggled against this form. third form this ugly mug wields incredible power, only being beaten by Piccolo, but no lies this form is horrifying just look at this thing. Piccolo couldnt handle Zanin at this form. true form his true form, the pinacle of his base power, until he strats going golden there is nothing that is superior to this form. Gohans ultimate form was barely match for this forms full power. ' ' super saiyan what can be said which hasnt been said before, its a golden haired barbie doll form can easily defeat Goku's kaioken X10 but was beaten by super saiyan ' masked super saiyan' when fighting Goku, zanin was forced to use a hidden form which has never been used outside of training, capable of challenging Goku as SSJ and even SSJ2 Category:Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Ice-jin Category:Arcosians Category:Hybrids Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:Male Characters